The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for releasably mounting a structural member to a plate-shaped support member, in particular a rear light member to a body member of a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a mounting assembly, in which the releasable mount of the structural member occurs through a lock on the support member.
A great variety of these types of mounting assemblies are known. The lock serves to connect together the structural member and support member in a normal operating state and to release the connection between the structural member and the support member if required.
In order to release the lock, it must be normally accessible. However, in certain applications, for example when the mounting assembly serves to mount a rear light member to a body member of a vehicle, the lock is not accessible or is difficult to access.